Non Patent Document 1 described below provides specifications of an OFDMA-based wireless communication system. In the OFDMA-based wireless communication system described in the Non Patent Document 1, a base station divides a frequency band that has been allocated to the base station into a plurality of subchannels and performs communications with terminals in its area (cell) by using those subchannels.
A wireless communication system is considered below that employs PUSC (Partial Usage of SubChannels) specified in the Non Patent Document 1 as a method of dividing a frequency band into subchannels and contains cells each having a single segment structure. Such a wireless communication system allocates a frequency band to each cell such that the subchannels used in adjacent cells are different from one another as shown for example in FIG. 1-1. Concretely, subchannels are allocated to cells X, Y, and Z in a manner as shown in FIG. 1-2.
Non Patent Document 1: “IEEE std 802. 16-2004”, p. 551 to 576